<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Old Nate by QueenCarol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260539">Old Nate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCarol/pseuds/QueenCarol'>QueenCarol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twists In Time [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Fic, Carzekiel, F/M, TWD AU, carzekiel AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCarol/pseuds/QueenCarol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s not sure what has waken him, the shifting of the bed or the loud crying. Either way he’s ready to tackle diapers, help with feedings and decide on a name for their baby boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezekiel/Carol Peletier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twists In Time [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Old Nate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer:</p><p>Carol Peletier, Sophia Peletier, King Ezekiel, Henry, Jerry, Shiva, and any other recognizable character or plot of The Walking Dead belong to AMC Network and Skybound Entertainment, Image Comics and Robert Kirkman.</p><p>In no way is the author claiming ownage of any of the characters nor is there any economic/monetary gain at any time. The author is extremely respectful of the original creators and is willing to take down this work of fiction if requested.</p><p>No copyright infringement intended.</p><p>Original characters are the property of the author.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He's not sure if he's woken by the shifting of the bed as Carol gets out or by the loud newborn cries that bounce off the walls. Perhaps it is a combination of both that brings him out of his peaceful slumber and makes his eyes open. He blinks rapidly to try and adjust to the soft light that bathes their room and follows Carol's silhouette as she makes her way to the crib.</p><p>"Oh sweetheart," he hears her try and soothe their baby. "Are you hungry? You sound like you are hungry."</p><p>The baby's cries rise in volume as if to agree with his mother. Ezekiel smirks before attempting to rub the sleep out of his eyes. It's early, very early in the morning and even though they've been doing this for a couple of days his body is still adjusting to having a newborn.</p><p>"Mama really needs to pee, so you are going to have to work with me. Think we can juggle both things so we are both happy?"</p><p>It takes him nothing but a second to push himself off the bed, turning his body and letting his feet hit the cold floor. "Go relieve yourself, my love." He mumbles as he rubs his eyes once more.</p><p>"You didn't have to get up."</p><p>He doesn't have to turn to know that Carol is already holding their baby. The cries that lessen in intensity tell him that their son is already pressing his face against her chest, rubbing back and forth, ready to receive his early morning snack.</p><p>"You say this every morn and every morn I remind you that we made him together and together we shall raise him." He crosses the distance between them before pushing the strap of her nightgown to the side and pressing a kiss to her naked shoulder. That kiss is followed by another kiss against the soft curls of his son's hair. Their son turns as best as he can towards the source of the touch, searching for his father's warmth before giving up and scrunching his whole face, hands balled tightly as he lets out another round of cries. "Hand him over."</p><p>Though at first he had been hesitant to handle his son, Ezekiel is a quick learner and has the whole transfer process down pat on his eight-day. With his son now in his arms, he leans forward and puckers his lips in a request for a kiss from his wife.</p><p>Carol sleepily smiles at him before leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. It's a peck, a sleepy peck of exhausted new parents, but enough for both of them. "Go."</p><p>"I'll be right back." She promises before fully pulling away from them.</p><p>Their boy resumes his loud cries for food, his whole body scrunching up into the fetal position he'd held for months while inside his mother. Ezekiel knows he can't really help with feeding since Carol has decided to breastfeed but he can certainly sooth his boy while his wife finishes in the bathroom.</p><p>Gently cradling the newborn against his naked chest, Ezekiel hums a soft lullaby. He knows the vibrations will calm down the angry newborn and that, along with the soft side to side movements, will give them enough time so that Carol can rejoin them bringing with her what their baby actually wants.</p><p>"Are you wet, my boy?" He asks his son in a whisper. A quick check tells him that while his son's diaper isn't drenched, a new one would be greatly appreciated and would help them reach a quieter space. "Do not fret, your Papa is here to aid you."</p><p>He makes quick work in gathering everything he'll need before making a bee-line towards the bed. Haphazardly, he drops the liner, new diaper, wet cloths and powder on the mattress before gently placing his son on the warm sheets. The reaction is instant. As soon as he gets placed on the bed, the baby arches his back and squeezes his eyes, his fisted hands raise to the sides of his head, his little mouth opening wide allowing Ezekiel to see his gums.</p><p>"I am aware, I am aware," Ezekiel promises as he places a hand on his son's belly. With his other hand he makes quick work of spreading out the liner and rearranging the diaper, cloths, and powder for easy access. "Almost there, young man."</p><p>"Don't forget to cover him quickly!" He hears Carol remind him from the bathroom. He gives a grin and a nod even though she can't see him.</p><p>"You heard your Mama, young man, we must do this quickly." Ezekiel gently picks up his son with both hands, raising him high enough so that he can place a kiss on his son's redden cheeks before gently placing him on top of the liner. Expertly, he makes quick work of the tiny clothing snaps that had once given him such a hard time and which hold his son's onesie together. He parts the sides of his son's pajamas before unsticking the wings of the diaper.</p><p>"Ready?" He asks the baby boy who has now found his hand and is furiously sucking on it in an attempt to get some milk.</p><p>He gently raises his son's legs while at the same time removing the soiled diaper. He knows better than to try and neatly put it to the side. Time is of the essence where a diaper change is concerned. Quickly, Ezekiel manages to slide the new diaper under his son's body, and just as quickly, he unfolds it so that he can prevent any form of leakage that his son might want to do, especially the kind that would require him to have a very early shower.</p><p>From the bathroom comes the sounds of Carol flushing the toilet, followed by running water that signals that she is washing her hands. He knows his time is limited. "Very well, young man, we must show your Mama that she can lay her trust upon us to have you clean and dry during the night. Do you believe we can achieve this?"</p><p>The only reply he gets is a series of whimpers as the newborn realizes that despite his best efforts in suckling, his hand simply has no sustenance.</p><p>Surprisingly, for it usually takes him a little longer, by the time that Carol comes out of the bathroom Ezekiel has their son clean, dry and diapered. "You are getting faster," Carol notes as she leans over the edge of the bed and gathers their little one in her arms.</p><p>"Quite proud of myself," Ezekiel admits though he quickly adds. "I don't believe our prince has enjoyed the activities."</p><p>"He's fine," Carol assures him. She sits on her side of the bed, cradling their son against her chest, her thumb sweeping back and forth against his son's hair. Already, their baby boy is calming down. He recognizes his mother's embrace and judging by the way his little mouth is already moving as if he was suckling, Ezekiel knows he's very much aware of what is coming.</p><p>Quickly, he moves to her side and reaches for the pillows which he fluffs and places against their headboard so that she can lean back against it. No sooner has she found a comfortable position that Carol is already opening the buttons of her gown and parting it so that their son has easy access to her breast. As soon as their boy has found his source of food, he quickly latches on, his little hand opening and closing against Carol's flesh, kneading at her skin.</p><p>For a while, the only sound in their bedroom is that of Carol's humming and their son's hungry suckling. Once the urgency to get food is quenched and his son's mouth movements lessen, Ezekiel joins them in bed. He sits by Carol's side, leaning against her shoulder and silently watching their son's eyes slowly close as he feeds.</p><p>"He's in nirvana," Ezekiel whispers before reaching for his son's foot, his finger gently tracing the tiny toes which scrunch up in reflex.</p><p>"He was hungry. He certainly got his appetite from you." Carol teases him.</p><p>Ezekiel lets out a low chuckle before teasing her right back. "Unless he's as eager to get his milk as his mother is to consume any chocolate within her vicinity."</p><p>Carol turns to look at him with playfully narrowed eyes before she bumps him slightly which only earns her another chuckle from him and another kiss on the shoulder. In her arms, their son resumes his frantic suckling. The jolt has reminded him that he was in the middle of feeding when he fell asleep and he resumes the activity wholeheartedly.</p><p>"We need to give him a name." Carol reminds him as she turns to look down at their baby. "He can't be 'baby boy' forever."</p><p>"Have you narrowed down the options we agreed upon?" He asks.</p><p>For as much as they had prepared a list of possible names for boy and girl, none of them seemed to quite fit the baby currently nursing in Carol's arms. They had tried all of them, sounding them out loud while looking at their sleeping son but they'd come up empty-handed.</p><p>He watches as Carol switches their son from one breast to the other, expertly moving the newborn as if she had been caring for him all of her life. "No." She admits. "None of them work. We might as well start a whole new list."</p><p>Ezekiel hums softly as he scratches his beard. He knows that if they start a whole new list their son would be a year old before they had settled on a name. As it was, the hospital hadn't been too keen on giving them time to settle on a name so waiting a whole year was out of the question. They had to come up with a meaningful name soon or settle on one of the ones they'd previously chosen.</p><p>"What about naming him after your father?" Ezekiel offers. He knows Carol had always been close to her father up until the moment he'd passed away. Ezekiel also knows, however, that her father's memory was something that still brought up a lot of painful feelings for she hadn't quite finished grieving him. Still, he offers it as an option in case she had been considering it and hadn't quite gotten the courage to offer the name.</p><p>"No," Carol quickly refutes him. "I… I love my father… I always will, but he isn't a Jack." She declares. She turns to look at him over her shoulder before giving him a soft smile. "But thank you for offering to name him after Daddy."</p><p>Despite her sleepy state and tired eyes, he can still see the mirth and passion in her soul. She's as happy as he has ever seen her; happier even than what she'd been at their wedding. She's glowing, bright and pure, with their son in her arms.</p><p>Uncaring of his parent's plight to find his name, their newborn baby has once again fallen asleep at her breast, his milky lips parting from her nipple. He's a sight to behold, a sight that fills Ezekiel with endless pride and love.</p><p>He's a father. He's a dad. If he plays his card rights he might even be a Papa or a Daddy.</p><p>Sometimes he still can't believe that he now holds the title of father. It brought him immense joy but also a sense of trepidation when he'd found out they were expecting. His own father hadn't been around to raise him, having been killed in a senseless turf war which left his mother alone to ensure that he grew up to be a law-abiding, gentle and caring citizen. Somehow she had made it and they had been able to leave that horrible community but he knew it had come at a high price and with a lot of help.</p><p>Knowing what comes next, Ezekiel leans forward and opens his arms for their baby. Together they work to transfer their son and soon he has the little one resting against his chest. With a gentle but firm hand, he starts patting his son's back so that the air he's taken in his eagerness to feed can be released and he doesn't develop colic.</p><p>"What about you?" Carol asks him as she takes her place leaning against his shoulder. The position is something they've developed in their short days as new parents and something he truly cherishes. He wants his son to grow up surrounded by love, with no space to question the devotion his parents feel towards him and each other. He knows that it will be the little things, such as having both of his parents in every one of his nightly feedings, that will make it happen and he is willing to be there for every little one of those things.</p><p>"Me?" He questions for he confused for a moment.</p><p>"Yes, you." Carol leans back just enough so that her blue sparkling eyes are easily visible to him. "Is there anyone you'd like to name him after?"</p><p>Ezekiel pauses for a moment. A name quickly comes to mind followed by a quick flash of memories. He can't help but lean his head back, his eyes flooding with tears he tries to quickly get rid of. Why hadn't he thought of it before?</p><p>"Hey, what's wrong?" He feels Carol move away from him but he knows she's not going far for she gently slides her hand down his leg and lets it rest on his knee. She's only shifted to be able to face him,</p><p>He shakes his head to assure her that nothing is wrong before continuing his effort to burp his son. "Nothing is amiss." He swears.</p><p>Carol's forehead scrunches as studies him before she leans forward and tenderly wipes away the tear that managed to escape and run down the side of his face. "Are you sure? You don't look like there is nothing wrong."</p><p>"Just recalled someone I hadn't pondered about in some time…" He admits before letting out a deep sigh.</p><p>His son wiggles against his chest and he stops the patting for a second to make sure that the baby is fine. Before he can continue, a loud burp is released. He chuckles as his son snuggles against him, ready to settle for the night now that the air has been brought out of his tiny stomach. "Do you recall I admitted to you my fear of becoming a father only to have destiny take me away from our child?"</p><p>"That's not going to happen," she quickly interjects. "What happened to your dad was unfortunate, but that's not going to happen to you."</p><p>He gives a nod because even though they both know that there is nothing that can guarantee their lives, he has decided to focus on the positive; his wife, his son and their life together. Nothing else matters to him.</p><p>"I hope. Yet if it does, I can only wish that our son will encounter someone to guide him, to show him the workings of the world the way that I had."</p><p>Realization seems to dawn on Carol and shine bright in her eyes. She knows whom he is talking about. "Old Nate?" She asks in a whisper.</p><p>He turns his head to lean against her hand which has been cupping his cheek, her thumb moving back and forth against his skin and nods. Her touch soothes him enough to be able to continue. "I was blessed with a mother who would lay down her life for my own, but being a single mother meant she couldn't physically be around every single moment she desired. Old Nate watched over me, ensured I didn't stray from the righteous path, instilled in me to respect and cherish all of God's creatures and introduced me to old-style theatre. I believe he was what one would refer to as a 'frustrated actor'."</p><p>Carol gives him a soft smile, an encouraging smile that tells him to continue. Her eyes fill with tears as she hears him recount the importance of Old Nate. He knows its not sadness but gratitude, a deep gratitude he too feels.</p><p>"Ma would leave me to his care in the morn and he would watch over me throughout the day and well into the night until she returned home from her second shift at the diner. Even as I grew and entered elementary education, his home was always a respite from the terrors around me. Our last moment together was a day before I was to leave for college, something he too had a hand in materializing by providing his aid in filling applications and researching scholarships. He pulled me aside that morn and told me something I will never forget."</p><p>"What did he say?"</p><p>Ezekiel takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it out. "That a man's worth can only be measured by how far he is willing to go for those around him with no regard to his well-being."</p><p>"That's something you've certainly lived by." He's not sure if he's always done it, as Carol seems to think, but he has aimed to make Old Nate proud of him. "What happened to him?"</p><p>"He was murdered a week later. A gang pilfered his home and he came upon them. When I learned of his fate I couldn't help but wonder if things would have been different had I been present."</p><p>"He wouldn't have want you to be there." Carol quickly tells him with a shake of her head."It sounds like he did everything to get you out of there, to help your mother get you out of that place."</p><p>"Indeed he did." Ezekiel agrees with her. "I owe my life to him as much as I do to my mother."</p><p>With a deep breath as she gathers herself, Carol brushes away her tears and lets her eyes settle on their son. By now Ezekiel knows that their boy is sound asleep. He can feel his son's breathing against his neck, fanning against his skin and hair which somehow soothes him. He has almost settled in the silence that wraps around them when Carol interrupts it by laying out an offer that makes his heart swell in his chest.</p><p>"We can name him after Old Nate… He can be our little Nathaniel."</p><p>Nathaniel.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Ezekiel asks with bated breath.</p><p>Carol smiles, one of those beautiful smiles that made him fall in love with her to begin with, and nods. "Nathaniel. It's perfect."</p><p>She moves on the bed until she finds her place beside him. She snuggles against him, her head resting on his shoulder, right by the body of their tiny son. The soft sigh of contentment she lets out tells him that she has found a comfortable spot in which to sleep until they are ready to relinquish their hold on their son in order to put him back in his crib. "I'll call the hospital in the morning to make an appointment. We'll make his name official."</p><p>Nathaniel.</p><p>She's right, it's perfect and he is no one to fight against the fates that have decided that to be his son's name.</p><p>As his eyes slip close, Ezekiel makes two promises. His first promise goes to his son and wife; that little Nathaniel will never lack a father's love and that Carol will not struggle as a single mother. His second promise rises above them towards Old Nate, finding its home wherever his spirit now rests; that he will always be there for his son to guide him through this world and teach him to help the less fortunate just as Old Nate had done for him.</p><p>It is with those promises that Ezekiel will continue to do what he's tried to do all his life. Through little Nathaniel he will continue to make Old Nate the proudest father figure he could be.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>